deadspacefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Dead Space Reihe/@comment-4247381-20130211103936/@comment-87.78.26.22-20130215174633
Ich hab jetzt sowohl die Solo- als auch die Coop-kampagne jeweils einmal durchgespielt und leider fand ich Dead Space 3 nicht gruselig sondern nur spannend. Ich habe mir deutlich mehr Ähnlichkeit zum ersten Teil der Serie, denn ich bis heute noch sehr gerne spiele, weil es einfach genial und einzigartig ist, gewünscht. Vom Survival-Horror ist absolut nichts übrig geblieben. Ich hab Dead Space 3 direkt auf dem Schwierigkeitsgrad Unmöglich gespielt und mein Safe explodiert förmlich, weil er voller Med-Packs und Ammo ist, dabei steht im Menü bei Unmöglich: Ressourcen sind rar und selten. Zugegeben, ich spiele Dead Space immer auf dem höchsten Schwierigkeitsgrad (Ausnahme: Hardcore), aber so voll wurde mein Safe bei den anderen beiden Teilen erst nach mehreren Runden. In Dead Space 1 habe ich auch mal versäumt Munition nachzukaufen und hatte dann auch mal einen Engpass und weit und breit gab es keinen shop, was im Nachhinein Spaß gemacht hatte, weil ich keinen früheren Spielstand besaß, aber auch nicht wieder von vorne anfangen wollte. Wenn das nicht Survival-Horror ist, weiß ich auch nicht. In Dead Space 3 habe ich es bis jetzt noch nie nötig gehabt mir Munition herzustellen. In Dead Space 1 war es unheimlich, da nicht bei jedem Geräusch, z.B. das man einen Necromorph im Luftschacht krabbeln hört, direkt ein Angriff folgte und nicht wusste ob man sicher ist, oder ein Slasher sich an mich herangeschlichen hat und gleich das buttonsmahsing fällig sein wird. Auch die Zwischensequenzen wie z.B. Mercer in seinem Wahn zwei seiner Crewmitglieder tötet, tragen viel zur Atmossphäre bei. Zumindest zwei solcher Zwischensequenzen haben es in Dead Space 3 geschafft. In Dead Space 3 wird man von den Necromorphs selten überrascht, denn sie sind ständig überall da, total laut und weil es so hell ist, sieht man sie auch sofort (Ausnahme: Man bewegt sich grade durch den Schneesturm). Dabei steckt doch darin soviel Potential, vor allem wo es eine ganze Reihe von unterschiedlichen Nekros mittlerweile gibt. Was mich zum nächsten Punkt führt. Wo sind den die stärkeren Nekrobosse abgeblieben. Der Brute taucht gar nicht auf bzw. bei dieser Alienversion gegen Ende des Spiels muss ich bloss auf den Arm schiessen und nicht zwingend auf die Schulter, der regenierende Nekromorph ist ein Witz im Vergleich zum Hunter. Diese Tentakel aus den Wänden gibt es nicht. Und im Vergleich zum ersten Teil, wo es den Leviathan und dem Ding was die Druckschleusen blockiert gab oder im zweiten Teil die Stelle mit dem Aufzug zur Solarstation oder dem großen Nekromorph der einen ins all schleudert, gibt es jetzt nur das Snow Beast. Das ist ein bisschen eintönig. Der Geschwistermond ist total öde, so wie der aussah, hatte ich schon beinahe Mitleid vor allem, da ich im noch Marker in seine großen traurigen Augen schieße. Vor dem Hive Mind hatte ich damals richtig Angst. Der Mond ist auch im Vergleich zu dem Parkour, den man gehen muss um ihn zu erreichen, zu leicht. Denn Parkour hab ich mehrmals machen müssen, den Mond aber gleich beim ersten Versuch besiegt. Das neue Waffensystem stört mich nicht, aber die Abschaffung der Credits und der Energieknoten. Ich finde es total furchtbar, dass ich zum upgraden 50 einheiten davon, 100 von jenem und so weiter brauche. Das hat ja schon RPG-Charakter, weil man zum beispiel das Altmetall nicht gegen dieses Somi-Gel, oder wie es heißen mag, eintauschen kann. Die Bonus-Räume über die ich mich früher gefreut habe, weil da ein audio- oder videolog zufinden war (videologs gibt es in DS3 gar nicht :-( ) oder weil man da meistens sicher war und sich erholen konnte, habe ich diesmal nur aufgesucht um diesen schrott zu sammeln damit ich was upgraden kann. Leider sind die optionalen Missionen letztenendes auch nur dazu da am ende eine Kiste mit Materialien zu finden. Ich fände es cooler, wenn man stattdessen dadurch auf Waffen kommt die man nur so kriegen kann. Ein besonderer Anzug oder ein garantiertes Upgrade für den Anzug wären auch super. Vllt. würde das auch bewusster werden, wenn man nicht mit items zugespamt wird. Nur für den Fall, dass man da wirklich besondere Waffenteile kriegt, was ich aber anscheinend nicht mitbekommen habe, da ich mir angewöhnt habe, alles einzusammeln was ich finde, denn das hat sich bei DS1 bewährt und wenn ich dann jedes Item vorher anschaue was ich kriegen kann, ja dann würde ich ja nie fertig werden. Ich fand es schöner einen Energieknoten zu finden, wodurch ich wusste, dass ich auf jeden Fall bei der nächsten Bench ein Upgrade durchführen kann. Das Upgraden der Waffen ist in DS§ auch zu schnell durchführbar, so dass die erste Hälfte des Spiels auch auf Unmöglich sehr leicht wird. Schliesslich muss ich keine Energieknoten in leere Stellen investieren, damit ich beim nächsten Mal endlich durch Verwendung des Energieknotens meine Waffe auch wirklich verbessert habe. Dass man mit Munition zugemüllt wird, die Level schlauchartig sind, Angriffe vorhersehbar sind, sich durch Monsterhorden prügeln muss und die Sicht in der Regel annehmbar bis sehr gut ist, zeigt für mich das Dead Space 3 ein reines Actionspiel ist, was ich sehr schade finde. Denn die Umgebungen sind schon sehr toll. Der Raumschifffriedhof im All ist wirklich cool, wenn die Beleuchtung in de 200 jahre alten Schiffen doch aber wirklich weniger intakt wäre als bei der Ishimura oder der Titanstation. Damit will ich sagen dass DS3 durchaus Laune macht, aber es bricht doch ganz shcön mit seinen Vorgängern. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Veränderungen notwendig sind den ein zweites Dead Space in dem man auf einem Raumschiff ist und den Marker zurück auf den nächstlliegenden Planeten bringen soll, die ganze Crew aber mutiert ist, braucht niemand, aber ein Genrewechsel ist zu hart, zumal es solch normale Shooter ohne ende gibt.